


500 Days Of Castiel

by am3ria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 500 Days of Summer - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Karaoke, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Pining, Seattle, Unrequited Love, fem kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am3ria/pseuds/am3ria
Summary: 500 Days of Summer retelling that has been tweaked to be a little bit more sex, a little less self loathing, and with a lot happier ending."So are you going to introduce yourself?" Dean looks up at the sound of his friends voice coming over the top of the half-wall that separates their desks."Huh?""You've been staring at him all morning. I'm amazed, to be quite honest, he hasn't noticed yet. Everyone else has. So," Balthazar gestures vaguely in the direction of Castiel, "are you going to formally introduce yourself or just be his not-so-subtle stalker?"





	500 Days Of Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the movie where it jumps back and forth in time this one will start with day one and though days will be skipped it will progress properly through 500 days of the budding relationship between Dean Winchester and Castiel. Each chapter will be a month. 
> 
> PS!
> 
> Hi guys. I'm back. I'm off work in February but my child has to still attend daycare (it's a government pays half kinda thing) so I 100% plan to spend a couple hours every day working on the about 3459944853 stories (more like 5) I have in the works. I wanted to post something I'm about 1/4 of the way through and see what kind of vibe you guys get from it! Haven't decided if it's something I want to finish yet or not. When Monday rolls around though guess what? I'm sitting down with my laptop and working the fuck through the last final chapters of The Future is Bright! 
> 
> So please leave some feedback and tell me what you think!

**Day 1 (July)**

  
Dean absently twirls his pen in his fingers, spins it like a drummer. He's staring hard at the table, eyes fixed on the greeting card in front of him. He hates meetings. He likes his job well enough but things like these weekly productivity recaps may bore him to death yet.  
  
A clearing throat makes him lift his head and it's as if life is happening in slow motion. He sees a man leaning over beside his boss, lips and head tipped inward toward his ear as he whispers something. His boss nods curtly and the other man's face pulls into a soft smile before he stands to his full height. He's tall and slender.  
  
"Everyone," his boss says, and the world is turning at a normal pace again, "this is my new assistant. Castiel."  
  
Castiel smiles again, wider this time, and his eyes cast their gaze around the room. He's taking in all the faces he'll soon need to know personally. "It's nice to meet all of you," he says, and his eyes don't meet Dean's before the guy is turning around and walking out of the board room.  
  
Dean leans back in his chair, eyes still focused on the door that the new assistant walked out of as the meeting starts back up again.

  
  
**Day 2**

  
"So are you going to introduce yourself?" Dean looks up at the sound of his friends voice coming over the top of the half-wall that separates their desks.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been staring at him all morning. I'm amazed, to be quite honest, he hasn't noticed yet. Everyone else has. So," Balthazar gestures vaguely in the direction of Castiel, "are you going to formally introduce yourself or just be his not-so-subtle stalker?"  
  
For a moment more Dean soaks in the raven haired beauty that's several desks away. Finally his attention is dragged back to where he's located when a snickering sound comes from over his shoulder. A low growl vibrates through Dean's throat as he turns around, paper in hand. He balls it up and throws it with all his might at Balthazar who only laughs louder as the ball bounces off his chest painlessly.  
  
"Fuck you," Dean grunts. His head ducks down and he spends the rest of his shift actually working instead of gawking.

  
  
**Day 3**

  
"Morning."  
  
"Guh?" Dean stops in his tracks, bagel halfway to his mouth as his eyes turn sideways.  
  
A soft laugh makes Dean nearly drop his breakfast. "I said, good morning."  
  
"Oh." Dean's open jaw finally clicks shut and he offers a polite nod. "Good morning, Castiel," he responds. He's star struck. It's as if the skies have opened up to grant him this beautiful gift but no- no. This is his bosses assistant who is also playing the role of receptionist. It's only his job that he's doing, being friendly with his new co workers.  
  
"Call me Cas," he answers back, and a corner of Dean's lips twitches into a smile.  
  
"Cas," he repeats, "cool." Dean's still smiling.  
  
He's standing there for too long, bagel getting cold in one hand and the same happening to his coffee in the other. Castiel's polite expression eventually goes from smile to straight face to pointedly looking away before Dean gets the memo. He clears his throat nervously and makes a bee line for his desk.  
  
Balthazar has already broken down into fits of giggles by the time Dean swivels around in his chair to face him.  
  
"Dick."

  
  
**Day 4**

  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning, Cas."  
  
"You know," Castiel says, and Dean didn't even stop to look at him today for fear he'd embarrass himself again but he does when the conversation continues.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"I don't know your name."  
  
Dean's face flushes and he scratches the back of his neck with his empty hand. He'd woken up on time today and actually had breakfast in his own home instead of stealing something stale from the lunchroom.  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Dean," Castiel repeats. His face softens into a smile that seems shy, almost secretive, like it's only for Dean, "I like that."  
  
"Uh, thanks- yeah. Thank you. Okay." Dean nods dumbly and hustles off to his desk, neck and ears warm enough that Dean knows he's an unnatural colour.  
  
"Shut your face," he warns, finger pointed in Balthazar's direction before he even reaches his desk.  
  
The Brit snorts indignantly and swings himself in his chair so his back is to Dean.

  
  
**Day 5**

  
  
"Morning, Dean."  
  
"Morning, Cas."  
  
The day passes as it has all week, Balthazar teasing Dean relentlessly and Dean trying to be sneaky when his gaze drifts from his computer to Castiel every few minutes.  
  
When five arrives Dean slides into his jacket and Balthazar sidles up beside him. They're departing together and heading to the bar for beers as they do every Friday night.  
  
"Have a nice weekend," Castiel says from where he's still seated near to the exit.  
  
"You too, Cas."

  
  
**Day 8**

  
  
"Mornin' Cas," Dean chirps.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Dean steels himself. He can do this. Just act natural. "How was your weekend?"  
  
"Oh," Castiel says, and he turns in his chair to face Dean fully. He seems so surprised that Dean is pursuing any kind of conversation. "It was... Alright. I finished unpacking my things."  
  
"Yeah?" Dean sips his coffee, sets the cup down on the corner of Castiel's desk. "Just move?"  
  
"I did. To the city."  
  
Dean makes a soft clucking noise in the back of his throat as though he's putting puzzle pieces together. "Ah, so you're _new_ new."  
  
Castiel's chuckle is so gentle Dean has to convince himself he didn't imagine it. "Yes, very new. I arrived the day before I started here."  
  
Dean whistles softly and nods absently. "Crazy. Liking it so far?"  
  
One shoulder raises before it falls back into place, into Castiel's almost tight posture. "I haven't really seen any of the city. I've been busy, working and unpacking. I have however been enjoying much of the take out around my loft."  
  
Dean lets out a soft laugh of his own. "Yeah, food here's great. Well, if you ever need showin' around, don't be afraid to ask."  
  
Castiel's face softens a degree and his smile turns into something wide and bright that crinkles the corners of his eyes. Dean loves it instantly. "Thank you, Dean."

  
  
**Day 9**

  
  
"Good morning, Cas."  
  
"Good morning, Dean."  
  
Dean falls into his seat with a sigh, coffee cup still in hand. It sloshes ever so slightly and a drop lands on Dean's hand. He slurps it off.  
  
"Classy, Winchester," comes a voice from over the top of the half way that separates the desks.  
  
"Like I care what you think, Bradbury," he shoots back.  
  
"Of course you don't. Castiel, however, was still checkin' you out. I'm sure he's very impressed." The red head barely gets through her sentence before she dissolves into a fit of giggles that is accompanied by the rich chuckle of Balthazar one desk over.  
  
"You're both assholes," Dean grunts. He doesn't dare look back at Castiel to see if they were telling the truth.

  
  
**Day 10**

  
  
"Mornin', Cas."  
  
"Morning, Dean. Where do you get your coffee in the morning?"  
  
"Huh?" Dean glances at the nondescript paper cup. "Oh, little local shop that's on my way in."  
  
"You seem very fond of it. I haven't found anything around me yet except for Starbucks." Castiel frowns at that, a little flash of hipster seeping through that makes Dean grin just a little too brightly.  
  
"You nonconformist, you," he teases, neck feeling warm at the back where it starts to tinge pink at the open flirtation.  
  
Castiel lets one of those shy smiles grace his face as his head tips downward. "You caught me," he admits.  
  
"Don't worry," Dean chimes, "you'll find the right place for you."  
  
For a moment, Castiel looks perplexed and then Dean is sure he sees disappointment. His face contorts from the grin to a look of confusion before he shrugs. "Better get to my desk," he says slowly.  
  
"Of course. Have a nice day, Dean."  
  
"You too."

  
  
**Day 11**

  
  
Dean's arm thrusts forward, face open and excited as he greets Castiel on Thursday morning. "Morning, Cas."  
  
"Dean?" Castiel stares at the outstretched arm as though it's an alien object.  
  
"Coffee. From my shop. Maybe it'll be your shop, too." Dean clears his throat, suddenly shy as he was the first time he asked a boy out all over again, "I, uh, don't know what you take in it but there's cream and sugar and stuff in the break room. I got you a medium roast because I didn't know if you liked dark or light. I like the medium roast. It's sort of, uhm, their blend is-"  
  
"Thank you, Dean," Castiel injects, saving the man from any more fumbling over words, "I'm excited to try it out."  
  
"Anytime," Dean manages to squeeze out. He bustles to his desk without another word.  
  
"Good one, Winchester," Charlie teases.  
  
"Fuck you," Dean retorts.  
  
"She's right," Balthazar adds, standing up so he can lean himself into Dean's work area, "that was just amazing to watch."  
  
"Seriously. I hate you both."

  
  
**Day 12**

  
  
"Morning," Dean says, and he places a steaming cup of coffee on Castiel's desk.  
  
The darker haired man smiles gently at the cup. "Good morning."  
  
"Did you like the medium roast?"  
  
"I did. Thank you. I-" Castiel hesitates and his eyes fixate on the cup. His face turns up to meet Dean's, a look of determination flashing in the eyes that are, wow, such a surreal shade of blue up close that Dean sucks in a breath because they knock the wind right out of him. "I take two creams," he finally finishes.  
  
Dean can feel the flush crawling up his neck again. "Great," he squeaks, "that's great."  
  
He wanders off to his desk.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dean and Balthazar are leaving for the day, off to the bar, about to enter the elevator to take them to their cars when a hand grips the closing door. It forces itself back open with a high pitched buzz of warning and Castiel steps in.  
  
"Oh, hello." He presses the floor for the lobby rather than the parkade and slides into place beside the other two men.  
  
"Heya, Cas."  
  
"Hello." Balthazar elbows Dean gently, "Dean is so rude. I don't think he's introduced us yet."  
  
Castiel turns and his features are almost smug, a look Dean doesn't recognize, "I know who you are, Balthazar. You and Charlene practically yell ideas back and forth at each other."  
  
"Charlie," Dean corrects.  
  
"Oh," Castiel flushes, "my mistake. Charlie." His flush creeps higher on his cheek bones and Dean is damn near tempted to reach out and palm one of the perfectly sculpted sides of his stubble shadowed face. "Dean, I think I'd like to take you up on your offer from earlier in the week. Could I give you my number? I've finally unpacked everything and think I'd like to start getting acquainted with the city."  
  
Dean inhales sharply through his nose and he curls his toes in his shoes as if that will somehow suppress his excitement.  "Absolutely." He rifles through his pocket and produces his cell phone, "add your number and I'll text you. Bal and I normally hit the bar on Friday's so I won't be much use to you in the morning tomorrow but anytime after that I'm free for the weekend."  
  
Castiel's thumbs tap silently over the display of the phone before he hands it back to Dean. The elevator chimes that they've reached the first floor. "This is me," Castiel says quietly, "see you."  
  
"See you," Dean calls after him.  
  
"Oh yes," Balthazar says once the doors are closed, "so nice to finally meet you! Lovely chatting!"  
  
Dean elbows him less than gently in the ribs. Balthazar gets the hint, rubbing his side the whole way to the Impala.

  
  
**Day 14**

  
  
Dean parks his Impala, Baby, on the street in front of a row of small store fronts with apartments and lofts resting on top of them. It's a quaint set up and Dean takes notice instantly of the fact there's an Indian fast food place two doors down. He makes a mental note to not show Cas any good Indian restaurants based on the fact he didn't mention anything good being around him. Call it a hunch.  
  
_Dean: I'm here. Should I come up?_  
  
_Castiel: No I'm coming_  
  
Dean slides the phone back into his pocket and waits, hip leaned against the passenger door of the car and ankles crossed. He dresses business-casual for work but dresses down on weekends. He feels most comfortable in old jeans, worn t-shirts, and on cooler days he prefers his khaki green canvas jacket that his father got him when he turned twenty-one.  Today, he's in a plain black shirt and indigo washed denim. The shirts damn near brand new, his lame attempt at trying to look a little nicer for Cas without it being obvious.  
  
When Castiel appears off the side of a building in slim fitting beige chinos and his own cotton t-shirt that's just a little bit loose on him and the lightest shade of blue Dean's eyes can pick up on, his mouth feels a little dry.  
  
"Hello, Dean," Castiel greets, and Dean snaps back into some semblance of composure.  
  
"Hey." He opens the passenger door for Castiel and Dean doesn't miss how his cheeks flush again at the gesture.  
  
"Thank you," Cas mumbles as Dean shuts the door and jogs around to the other side.  
  
"So," Dean begins once he's inside, "where should we start?"  
  
Castiel's eyes scan the interior of the car and his fingers slide along the middle of the bench seat. "I've never been in a car this old," he remarks, and his eyes flip up to the steering wheel when Dean turns the key over and the engine roars to life. "I like it."  
  
Dean swells with pride. "Yeah," he says, "I take pretty good care of Baby here." He fondly pats the dashboard, "she's been in the family a long time."  
  
Castiel smiles at that and he's sitting so his body is turned towards Dean but his eyes are directed out the windshield now. "If the offer stands for more than just today, I think I'd like to see some of the sights of the city? Restaurants and coffee shops can wait until next time?" There's a question there, a tinge of hopefulness.  
  
"Absolutely." Dean fights down his giddiness at the prospect of seeing Castiel outside of work again.  
  


* * *

  
  
They spend all day driving from one place in Seattle to the next. Castiel enjoys the horror museum in the basement of the rock museum more than Dean had expected him too and Castiel's half smile that's focused entirely on Dean when they're in the actual music part of the museum leaves Dean's heart beating just a little bit fast. By the end of the day Castiel's fingers have bumped Dean's own several times.  
  
"Dinner?" Dean asks as they walk along a street that parallels Pike's Place. Dean risks it. He gathers all his courage into his left hand and shoots it out, gently of course, until it finds Castiel's own. There's only the briefest moment where Castiel glances down at the way Dean's trying to slip their fingers together before Castiel entwines them and carries on as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.  
  
The go to the hard rock cafe for dinner. Castiel's never been to one. Dean pays and Castiel thanks him but says he's covering the tip, then. Dean agrees easily.  
  


* * *

  
When Dean drops Castiel off that evening they're both tired, full, and happy.  
  
"I had a really nice time," Castiel tells him softly at the bottom of the stairs that will take him to his residence.  
  
"Me too," Dean says, and it's so quiet, leaning against the brick wall of the building beside him. His eyes aren't open fully, a contented sort of haze in them as they droop ever so slightly.  
  
Castiel places a hand on Dean's collar. "I should tell you," he starts, and something in it makes Dean's eyes open completely. "I don't date. It's not really my thing. I don't like relationships."  
  
Dean feels his heart slipping into his belly and he stands up straight, away from the wall, Cas' hand still on his sternum now from the movement, and nods. "That's..." He shrugs, "that's cool." It's so not cool.  
  
"Great. Thank you. I'm glad you understand." With that, Castiel leans forward and places a kiss so feather light it barely exists on Dean's cheek. He turns away after that and starts up the stairs to his loft.  
  
"Great," Dean repeats to the empty space in front of him.

  
  
**Days 15 through 19**

  
Dean and Castiel greet each other every morning. Dean always brings Castiel his coffee in the morning, with two creams now. He tells Balthazar and Charlie about Sunday. He leaves out the part about Castiel not dating all the way until Friday at the bar when after three beers he mentions it, mumbled unhappily, and Balthazar actually takes being his friend seriously and tells him that maybe Castiel will come around. The guys a smarmy dick but he knows how to actually play best friend properly when he needs to. Dean appreciates him for it and pays for both their drinks that night to express his thanks. Balthazar doesn't need to be told thank you, this way or any way. That's what friends do. He lets Dean pay anyway. That's what friends do. Nothing more happens between them that week except for the fact that Castiel's fingers meet his every time Dean hands him his coffee in the morning. Dean chalks up the warmth it causes in him to be the hot coffee and nothing more.

  
  
**Day 20**

  
  
"I think I need to go to IKEA," Castiel says once they're both in the Impala on Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't have much furniture. I thought I wanted it that way. The open space and minimalist concept and all that, but I barely have more than a bed frame. I have a television but no couch. I think I should invest in a few things."  
  
Dean sighs and puts the car in gear. "Alright," he says, and he pulls onto the road, "but I'm not gonna like this one bit."  
  
Dean, much to his chagrin, likes it. He likes the domesticity of it. He likes that Castiel takes his hand the second they're out of the car. He likes that it's a cool day and the sweater Castiel wears is partially tucked in between their palms because it's just a little too long, a little too wide. His pants, however, are so fitted to his form that when Castiel bends over to inspect the futon aspect on one of the loveseats they're looking at Dean hastily shifts his glance away because he knows someone is going to catch him staring at the perfectly rounded ass and muscular thighs that are all too obvious through the thin layer of denim that covers Castiel's lower half.  
  
They walk through one of the display homes that they build in IKEA and Castiel flops down on the couch, observes the tiny living room in the 600 square feet they call an apartment, and Dean wanders into the kitchen.  
  
"Honey," he says, and Castiel looks over his shoulder with a smile, "I don't think our stove works." He opens one of the empty pots, fiddles with the knobs on the front of the oven.  
  
"Oh dear," Castiel gasps, and he's on his feet and at the kitchen table, "what are we going to do!"  
  
Dean stomps to the fridge, opens it forcefully, "and our fridge is empty!"  
  
"We'll starve!" Castiel dramatically throws a hand over his forehead. He rushes off after that, into the petite bathroom. "Dean! There's an Asian family in our bathroom!"  
  
Dean comes over in a hurry. "So there is," he says, and he grips Castiel around the waist and pulls him into the bedroom of the display home. They tumble onto the bed, bursting with laughter. The excess number of pillows billow all around them and some hit the floor. The perfectly made bed becomes askew beneath them and they're on their sides, laughing, staring into each others eyes when Castiel leans forward and kisses Dean. It's soft, it's chaste, and it's everything Dean could possibly want in a first kiss. He steals a second one before the same Asian family that was viewing the bathroom comes through the doorway. The mother makes a noise of disgust and they pop up on the bed.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Castiel tells her as he hefts himself off the bed, dragging Dean up after him, "forgot we were in public."  
  
Dean's still snickering as Castiel wraps their fingers together again and carries on through the store.  
  
They buy two side tables, a couch, and a coffee table. Castiel says there's other things he may need eventually but this is enough for now.  
  
Dean offers to come back tomorrow to help Castiel build the furniture but Castiel tells him he can manage on his own. He kisses Dean's cheek again, hand on his chest again, at the bottom of the stairs and turns away saying "see you on Monday".  
  
Dean's too happy to feel shafted.

  
  
**Day 22**

  
  
It starts as all Monday's do now. A greeting and a coffee. When Dean's in the copy room, however, Castiel suddenly appears behind him and the door falls shut silently.  
  
"Hey," Dean begins. He's cut off by Castiel's lips. The kisses aren't so chaste this time. They last longer, and Castiel's hands rest on Dean's sides. Dean responds easily, and his own hands are cupping Castiel's face and turning it just-so. Their lips part and Dean's tongue has just rolled its way over Castiel's delightfully when there's a knock on the door.  
  
"Boss is looking for you, Castiel," Balthazar's voice says, and they break apart.  
  
Castiel takes a movement to adjust his attire, wipe his mouth, and grab a stack of papers from the machine before he's walking away casually and Dean is left reeling.

  
  
**Days 23 through 25**

  
Nothing happens except for greetings and coffee. That doesn't stop Dean's heart from racing every time he stands from his desk that day, half expecting Castiel to jump him then and there.

  
  
**Day 26**

  
  
Friday, Dean's cornered in the copy room again. He doesn't hesitate before his tongue is in Castiel's mouth. He licks the taste of the morning coffee away greedily.  
  
Between heated kisses Castiel manages to mutter out, "you should help me build that furniture."  
  
Dean moans softly at the invitation he's sure means something more than building furniture. "Absolutely," he breaths out.  
  
Castiel breaks away shortly after that.

  
  
**Day 28**

  
Dean enters the loft. He's surprised. There really is furniture still on the floor, waiting to be built. Oh well. He can build fast.  
  
An hour later Castiel has done nothing more than stand near the island in his kitchen, hip cocked to the left so it leans against it while he watches Dean glare at the instructions before him. A mug of tea has his delicate, long fingers wrapped around its girth and he's in what Dean swears look like leggings, boot socks, and a t-shirt that hangs off of his figure.  
  
"You're a real hip kind of guy, aren't you, Cas?" Dean throws a look to the other man that starts at his toes and works up to his excessively unkempt looking raven head of hair.  
  
Castiel shrugs. "I like to be comfortable."  
  
"And chick clothes are comfortable?"  
  
"These?" Castiel puts the mug down on the island and moves towards Dean, arms open as he appraises himself. "These aren't ladies clothes."  
  
Dean snorts derisively, "could've fooled me." His eyes are back on the IKEA instructions before him.  
  
Castiel must be some sort of ninja because the next thing Dean knows the man has somehow found his way behind him and Dean's body spasms in surprise when a pair of arms circles around his shoulders. He can't help himself, he leans himself backward into the embrace and his hand that had just picked up a screwdriver drops it to eagerly reach up and wrap a hand around one of Castiel's forearms. His eyes fall shut for just a moment, soaking in the affection.  
  
"Maybe you'd like me in girls clothes," Castiel says, a tease, and his voice and breath are right on the shell of Dean's ear and there's no way Cas didn't feel the full bodied shudder that Dean can't control at the proximity and the kink related taunt. Cas doesn't seem to mind though by the feel of his lips pressing against Dean's ear lobe now, clearly curled up in a smile at the reaction his words had received, "oh," he breathes out, "isn't that an interesting response."  
  
Dean exhales slowly and turns his head in the embrace so his lips find Castiel's. The kiss is short, a little bit of strain for Dean's neck, but it's worth it. Until he remembers that Castiel doesn't do relationships. Dean breaks the kiss and Castiel releases their tender hold to return to his mug of tea and acts as innocent as ever, all mousey and hipster and way too cute for his own good.  
  
"No idea what you're talking about," he says, and he sits up on his knees with the instructions beside him and continues to build the Swedish piece of garbage he helped to pick out.  
  
"Oh really?" Castiel's sock clad toes are in front of Dean, standing on top of the piece of press board he had been hammering some dowels into. Dean smacks at his ankle playfully but Castiel stays put.  
  
"Come on, man, you want me to build this for you or not?"  
  
"Not," Castiel says from above him, and Dean lets his eyes scan over the body before him in all its tight clothing clad glory before his chin is finally raised enough to see Castiel looking down at him. Fuck, he's practically looming and that shouldn't be doing things to Dean but he'd be a damn liar to say it wasn't. "So which is it, Dean? Do you like women as well or do you just like the idea of me dressed as one?"  
  
"Geez Cas," Dean huffs. He stands up and brushes invisible debris from his knees, "lay off."  
  
Castiel does entirely the opposite. He steps right over the board that's separating them and one of his hands is clasped firmly to the back of Dean's neck while the other is touching his belt and whoa, whoa, how did they get to this step?  
  
"Dean," Castiel purrs at him, "would you like to see me in women's lingerie?"  
  
Dean swears he resists. He swears he doesn't want to just be some fuck toy to this guy. He swears a little breathlessly about it because Castiel some how weaseled one of those slender hands inside the front of his pants that he doesn't remember getting opened and doesn't remember being pushed low on his hips and he's putting just the right amount of pressure in exactly the right places and damn if it doesn't feel good.  
  
"Shit," Dean whimpers, and then, a growl, "fuck you." He picks Castiel up under his legs and tosses him over his shoulder. Castiel doesn't even protest because God knows he wanted this too. "Fuck," he growls again as he tosses Castiel less than gently onto his bed.  
  
"What, baby?" Castiel is squirming in a rhythmic way that's more of an invitation than Dean needed at this point but he appreciates it all the same. "You do like that idea, huh? Seeing me in some little lace panties?"  
  
Dean is ripping Castiel's leggings off of him and though he had been hoping for panties, hoping Castiel had somehow magically known his kink before the conversation that just arose, he's still very happy to see him in tight fitting trunks that seem to barely contain his bulging, rising erection.  
  
"Dean," Castiel pants, because Dean wasted no time to get the underwear off of those thin hips either.  
  
"Take the rest off," Dean tells him, and he stands from the bed to shed his clothes as quickly as possible. Castiel doesn't lift himself, but instead manages to worm his way out of his shirt while still flat on his back and he tosses it off into the corner somewhere Dean assumes but he's too busy looking at the body presented before him to have any idea where any of there garments went. "Goddamn," Dean murmurs, and he covers Castiel's body with his own like a blanket.

  
  
**Day 30**

  
  
On Monday they don't say much. Polite hello's and the standard coffee. Balthazar pesters Dean the whole day about how his weekend went because it was rare that Dean didn't contact his best buddy for an entire day. Dean just gives him a raised eyebrow and nods at Castiel which results in more pestering and inappropriate gestures from the Brit over the half-wall partition of their desks. Charlie is snickering to herself through the whole scene.

  
  
**Day 31**

  
  
"Dean."  
  
He turns around too quickly in the copier room and Dean doesn't even stop to see what Castiel wants. He doesn't even think to say hello or say his name back or do anything of the sort because with his name from Castiel's lips came the faint click of a lock.  
  
Dean has Castiel's pants around his calves and his ass propped on top of the copier in record speed and Castiel is moaning quietly into his shoulder, gripping tightly at his arms as one of them pumps him nearly furiously to completion.  
  
"You're so sexy," Dean finally says to him when he's cleaned them both up. He doesn't even considering asking Castiel to return the favour because they've been in their long enough. He playfully spanks Castiel on the ass right before he turns the lock and the way Castiel practically collapses against the door in aroused surprise makes Dean happy beyond words. "So sexy," he repeats.


End file.
